The Ninja Dropouts
by DevilDemon123
Summary: the akatsuki were in the leaf village before the masscare of the uchia clan. As instructers they have to help little kids became great ninjas how will they cope. 2 OCs and the rest of the naruto characters. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 character info.

Name: Sky

Family: Natsumi (sister)

Personality: I can be emotionless at times I rather being in hot rooms most of the time being a fire type and all while Natsumi prefers to be in a freezing room, I prefer summer she prefers winter get what I'm saying.

Bio: hey it's me Sky so you want to know about my past eh? Well I'm not going to tell you it's to depressing but I'll tell you this our clan was destroyed in a ninja war and were the only two left.

Likes; training, summer, turtles, fire boarding (kinda like snow boarding except I have a board made out of fire and I make a trail of fire its not that big don't want a forest fire do we), pulling pranks and sleeping being lazy that sort of stuff.

Dislikes: the cold, Sasuke and pervs.

Abilities: I'm a fire type ninja, I have a fire sword only I can use because it's just a sword handle until I put my chakara into it, mind reading and instant transmission.

Appearance: the red twin or the red flash

B-day: 7/11

Age: 13.

Name: Natsumi.

Family: Sky (sister)

Personality: shy, doesn't talk

Much, smart, lazy and strong

Bio: like sky said to depressing

To tell you.

Likes: quiet places, the cold, winter, Shikamaru, ramen and watching clouds.

Dislikes: Pervs, cheese and hot places

Abilities: ice dragon, controlling animals, ice swords, seeing the future and turning invisible and time travel.

Appearance: the white twin or silent killer.

B-day: 7/11/

Age: 13 and 1minute


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting Them

Sky's P.O.V

I woke up every morning before the alarm went off seriously waking up 5minutes before it goes off what's the point of having one anyway I woke up and went into Natsumis room with whip cream and a feather. I slowly crept into her room and I put whipped cream into one of Nat's hands. "Wakey wakey" I said has I tickled her face with a feather "shut…up" – smacks me with the whip cream in her hand- "HEY" I said a bit annoyed "be quite I need sleep" mumbled Nat "poopy head" I muttered – wakes up- "what do u want sis" She said "we have to go to the academy to be assigned in teams" I said "fine lets get ready to go then" Nat said.

TIME SKIP

Natsumi's POV

Were walking to the academy and sky is just keeping an emotionless face I really don't get her at one point she's hyperactive and the next thing she keeps a straight face it's like she has a split personality anyway we got to the academy and went to the classroom when we got there everyone stared "hello to you to" I said sarcastically and walked to my seat next to Sasuke and Sky went up to and sat next to Shikamaru and fell asleep I sighed *I really don't get her at all*.

Sky's POV

I walked up to Shikamaru and fell asleep just then iruka sensei walked into the classroom with a sheet of paper I really coulded care less about but he said something about assigning 3 man teams but he also said something like one team only having two people In it anyway he started to read out the teams then it got to team 7 "team 7 Naruto Uzumarki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" iruka said then it went on to team 8 and then team 9 "team 9 Sky and Natsumi" I woke up after hearing my name.

Third Hokage's POV

I'm holding my crystal ball while the akatsuki are standing around it "well Sasori those are your students aren't you lucky".

Sasori's POV

I'm looking at my students – thoughts- at least there are only two of them – thoughts – I was snapped out of my thoughts with deidara saying "lucky bustard you got the hot ones and well I got the I don't even no how to describe them" - thoughts – sucker – thoughts.

Sky's POV

After iruka sensei read out all the teams he said something about meeting our sensei after lunch so when the bell rang and I went to my sisters spot "Yo douche bag lets go" I said while starring at sasu – gay yeah I know what I said.

TIME SKIP same pov

Nat and I are still sitting in the class room with team 7 "arg how much longer do we have to wait for our sensei all the other teams are out on missions with there sensei's" complained Naruto "hey our sensei isn't here either and were not complaining" said Natsu then I saw naruto put a eraser in-between the door and the wall "our sensei's are joinnin level I doubt they would fall for that" said captain obvious sasu-gay then we heard footsteps and the door opened some guy with white hair popped his head in and the eraser fell on his head I just stared blankly at him *is he really a joinnin* I heard sasu-gay think then another guy came in with red hair I looked at Sakura who had hearts in her I eyes I justed sighed and heard the white haired guy say something about calling us idiots and we all headed up to the roof.

Sasori's POV

We all headed up to the roof I looked at my team at least they don't look like retards otherwise I would be screwed for one thing they both carry kantana's one had red hair a black outfit mmm kinda reminds me of the akatsuki anyway the other one had silver hair and a white and red outfit *inner Sasori: she looks hot normal Sasori: IDIOT you don't call your student hot but then again sigh never mind* I was knocked out of my thoughts when kakashi tolled them to introduce there self's.

Natsumi's POV

We all headed up to the roof and I looked at our sensei *inner self: he looks cute and hot normal self: IDIOT you don't call your sensei cute and hot it's abnormal but then again arg never mind* anyway we stated introduce ourselves first was Naruto talking non stop about ramen and becoming hokage next was Sakura "hi my name Sakura Haruno my likes is giggles" and then I said "Sasuke Uchiha" then Sakura said "my Hobbies are giggles" then Sky said "stalking Sasuke Uchiha" and then Sakura Said " and my dream is giggles again" and then we both said "marrying Sasuke Uchiha" then it was Sasu-gays turn all he said was that he hated everything and that his out to seek revenge (A/N oooohhhh scary) anyway then it was my turn "my name is Natsumi my hobbies are training, following people that I suspect to be evil and no I am not stalking, blending in with people so I'm not seen and backfiring my sisters pranks my Dislikes are sluts such as Sakura and Ino, people who take revenge for no reason and my Dream is I'm not telling that crap to you" then it was Sky's turn.

Sky's POV

Then it was my turn "my name is Sky my Hobbies are training, pulling pranks on my sister, watching the clouds with Shikamaru and sleeping my dislikes are sasu-gay, my sister backfiring my pranks, sluts like Ino and Sakura and getting up early in the morning my dream is mmm I'll figure that out when I get there" after that Kakashi told his team about doing a survival test tomorrow and to meet at the training grounds 6:00am then they groaned and left then it was just my team left.

Sasori's POV

After Kakashi's team left I start to speak "tomorrow we will be doing some sparing matches with another team to determine on if you will become gennin or not so go get some rest we will be meeting at team 7s training ground at 8:00am sharp you guys are dismissed" and then I disappeared.

Sky's POV

"There is no way I'm going back to the academy again that place is hell" I said "I totally agree with you anyway we should go home I feel like I'm being stalked" Natsumi said "that's because we are" I said then we both stopped and turned around saw a bunch of fanboys "maybe we should run" I said "good idea" Natsumi said we both then turned back around and started running like our life depended on it offcourse and had the speed of sound so Natsumi jumped on my back and I dashed the rest of the way home.


End file.
